What I call LUCK
by the flower bed
Summary: Annabeth moved from New York when she was seven, and now she's back. Becuase of an accident at the beach, she meets her third crush, the boy from her dreams. In her new school, she can't help but feel attracted to the boy who never reveals his face. And the more time she spends in New York, she can't help thinking about her first crush, her childhood freind. Eventual Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I wonder if it's good to write another story. I mean, my other story, **_**confusion under wing**_** only has one chapter. I'm thinking of getting rid of it. I mean, the story line is kind of strange, and I don't have patience. I can't wait till my favorite moments come out in the story. Okay, so this is another story I'm working on. Yeah! I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

_**Music I'm listening to: According to you – by Orianthi (It's a good song. I recommend it )**_

Annabeth POV.

I sucked in my breath. Yeah. Hello. I'm back in New York. After 10 years in San Fran Cisco, my father had to lose his job and get another job back here. I hadn't expected it. We were moving to New York. When I first heard that news, I had a stroke (Not really) But I thought I would have. I had made a permanent good bye with my friend. He's my childhood friend. I forgot his name. All I could remember about him is a crying boy with black hair standing on tiptoes and waving at me. I think it was a memory when I was leaving New York. I miss him. According to my memory, he was one of the people who really understood me Others just pretend to, like Luke, my ex-crush. I had a crush on him, but he turned out to be an absolute jerk. So, I ditched him. He's not my first crush. I think the boy was my first crush. I couldn't get my mind of him in San Fran Cisco. I had this aching pain in my heart. I didn't know it, but thinking back, it was the pain of losing someone you love. I remember pecking him on the cheek. After I waved goodbye, my father had closed the window.

I let my trunk fall on to the floor. I crash on to my bed. I breath in the sweet peppermint scent. I want to forget everything and just sleep here. But I can't. We had moved here almost near the new semester. Tomorrow was my new year at Hill High school. It was in Long island, New York. There was a beach near our house. It was only about 2 blocks away. I sometimes visit beaches because I remember the boy liked it. We had met at one. I was building a sand castle, and he gave me a pretty seashell and helped me finish it. We shared interest in Greek mythology. We both had ADAD, ADD, and dyslexia, although I tolerated this much better than him. I was a grade A student, most likely a teacher's pet, a know-it-all, and all that. I couldn't help it. Books were fun, architecture was awesome. I mean the Parthenon, the Hoover dam… It was amazing. I'm going to visit them someday.

I hadn't known it, but I had fallen asleep. When I open my eyes, it's 5 in the morning. Well, we moved here at 11 in the afternoon. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Better get ready for school. I quickly unpack my suitcase and put my clothes in to the drawer. I left the clothes I'm going to wear outside. I stretch and go to the bathroom. I take a warm shower. The water washes away my worries. I enjoy the feeling. Then, I put a gray T-shirt, shorts and a chain on my neck. I finger the charm on the chain. It's a match with the boy. When I finger it, I remember the good times…Being an innocent little girl. I take out my MP3. I roll down the list and started listening to _call me maybe._

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to it as fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way._

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

_Where'd you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But, here's my number, So, call me maybe_

I looked outside and saw the beach. I decided to go down there. It was early in the morning. Nobody would be there, so I thought that I could go on I walk. I put on a cardigan. I walked down the street. There were only occasional cars. My step mother and father were away. They said they had family business, but they took Bobby and Mathew with them. Ever since he remarried, I wasn't in this interest area anymore. He gave me money and let me go free. He didn't even have curfew. I could get along with it. I reached the beach. The sea was clam as always. But there were strong winds. I sat on the beach, the sea tickling my toes. I close my eyes, and breath in the deep sea air. It reminds me of him. I wish I could see him again. The sea breeze is cool against my skin. It's almost dawn. Suddenly, I large wave attacked me. I opened my eyes. I cursed for never learning how to swim. The wave swept me into a deep part. My legs were swept past some gravel patches, so it stung. But the most important thing was that I couldn't breathe. I thrashed and try to reach the surface. I couldn't stand it anymore. I kicked up and finally broke the surface. But I only got a gasp of air before another wave pushed me back. When I came up for breath the next time, I could see that the shore was quite farther away than last time. I started to panic. I was tired. I was thrashing in the cold water. I couldn't breathe. As I was about to give up and faint, Two strong arms picked me up. The only thing I saw before I fainted was black hair and a surfing board. Then everything went black.

**XxXxXxX**

When I woke up, there was something warm pressing against my lips. It was warm. It felt good. Something inside me was melting. My first instinct was to push off the thing that was on my lips, but my second instinct told me not to. This was saving my life. This warmth. But the thing drew back. THEN, I opened my eyes. My eyesight was sort of blurry. But in the dawn light, I could make out a figure. It was well muscled, but not the Heracles type of muscular. Just enough. The figure, I think a boy was putting on a jacked. Before, I register that he was bare. I stammered out "Wha..Wha..What…Who?" The boy turned around. I forgot to breathe. HE. WAS. HOT. I mean if the school girls saw him, their mouths would be open. He had messy, jet black hair which glinted in the dawn light. My eyes met with his sea green ones. They were mesmerizing. They had a little glint of blue and they kept changing shades. He had on a jacket, but he hadn't zipped it, so it revealed his six pack. He was wearing brown trousers, but it suited him. He was bare feet. My heart started thumping irregularly. There was silence between us for some time. Suddenly, the boy opened his mouth. "Just be careful, okay?" Even his voice was good. I could live with it. Wait! Annabeth, what are you thinking about! You're not having your third crush! But my heart wasn't following me. "Okay..." I made out. The nodded, and walked away. I didn't notice, but my lips were tingling. Then it hit me. It was the boy's lips that were on mine! He had kissed me! Uh…no. He was trying to save me. Okay.. he did mouth-to-mouth interaction. **(Is that right?)** I stood up. I was wet. I shivered. I lost one of my slippers in the sea. I started down the street to my house. But in my head, the black haired, green eyes boy was settling in.

**Well? What did you think of it? I wish it's fun. I think it's not that great. But please review! I'll make the first person to review the guest!**

**Percy: And who would want that?**

**Me: What! You hurt my feelings! (Fake sobs.)**

**Percy: (Rolls his eyes.) Whatever.**

**Me: I thought you were kind!**

**Annabeth: (slinking her arms into his.) He is. **

**Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gets out a pillow and sobs in it.)**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so **_**Chazaq**_** was the first person to review my very bad story. Thank you! I also Thank **_**Grod44,**__**Rocky57251isYoUrHiGhNeSs, **_**(Whew! Very long.) **_**D3M1G0D54KUR4. **_**(Equally hard.) And all you loving people who added liked it. You know, reviews make a writer happy!**

**(Oh, and its Hill high school cause I thought it would be Camp Half-blood, high school style, thank you very much.)**

**Annabeth: I found out all the errors you made. **

**Percy: WHY AM I SO SAPPY?!**

**Me: No, you're not.**

**Percy: I kissed someone on FIRST SIGHT?!**

**Me: That was Mouth-to-Mouth resuscitation.**

**Percy: What?! **

**Me: MOUTH-TO-MOUTH RESUSCITATION!**

**Percy: What to what vegetation?! What is that?!**

**Me: UGHHHH! I GIVE UP!**

**Disclaimer: I own the PJO and the HOO series! (NOT!) All of this belongs to the amazing Rick Riordan, not me. I repeat, NOT ME!**

Okay. There was also one more good thing when your family was on vacation without you. I trudged in to my house. I was shivering. Although it was summer, it was a little cold. I went straight to the bath room. The warm water seemed to revive me. It washed away the cold, salty sea water. I took off my wet clothes, and put it in the washing machine. I checked my ears. One of my owls was missing! I must have lost it at sea. I wept silently. I lost the present my mother gave me, the only thing that connected me and her. I was devastated. But I cannot stay this way. Crying and bawling over won't make my earing come back. I changed my clothes. Black T-shirt and jeans. I didn't feel like wearing shorts. It was almost morning. I started packing my school bags. I slept before I could do that yesterday. I watched as the sun rose over the horizon. I didn't want to be late. I slung my gray backpack on and started going out. I headed to the bus stop. While waiting for it to come, I stared out the new driveway. I wonder what kind of buildings there would be here. There might have been other things built while I was away. But NO. Nothing had changed since I was gone. Even the strawberry field near the Dionysus house was same. Well, I guess Mr. Dionysus is lazy. His children look after it. Pollex is nice. (Unlike his father, of course. ) The school bus came. I got into the bus and look for a seat for me to sit. I see an empty seat next to a girl with spiky black hair and a blue highlight. She wore a black jacket, and beneath it was a green day shirt. She wore black jeans and black eyeliner. She had electric blue eyes. I sat down next to her.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Thalia, thank you very much. I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" she asked. "Yup, I moved from California." "Then you can join our table during lunch. You don't know anybody else here, do you?" "No I don't. I appreciate your offer." I answered. We talked about things, and I liked her. She was kind and helpful, but you do NOT want to get on her bad side. She might kick your sorry butt. Nobody bullied her. She was quite strong. And she was great with a bow. Once, she said, there was an archery class in gym. Hill high school was weird. She had been very good at it. "But my cousin was really, really, bad. He hit the teacher on his leg." I giggled. "What happened after that?" "It's bright as the moon. He got detention of course. Once I asked where every road leads, you know that phrase that every road leads to Rome?" "Yeah." "We had learned that during literature class, and he slept through it. When I asked him that question, he was all like 'Huh? What?' and I was all like 'I asked you, where does every road lead, kelp head!' and he said 'Uh... Detention?'" We burst out laughing. "My other cousin has a talent in ruining good quotes. He was all sleepy during algebra, so Percy asked him 'Sleepy, death breath?' and he yawn and said, 'With great power… comes a great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." We giggled. After I took my first breath, I asked Thalia. "Who's Percy?" "The cousin I told you had a talent in getting detention." The bust stopped in front of the school. We walked out with the stream of students getting out of the bus. I had hope that maybe, just maybe, this school term might not be so hard. I already made a friend, and first class hadn't even started. My luck was holding out this time. But from experience, I knew that I shouldn't push my luck too much.

I visited the principals office, and got my schedule and my locker number. My locker was 234. **(It was all like 'Hmmmm… 234 or 123?) **I got out my schedule as I opened my locker. My first period was literature from Mrs. Kerr. I picked up my book and went to class 2-D. As I walked in, I saw people were all talking with each other. Some sluts were talking about make-up and some were applying the very said things. They popped their lips, and dabbed at their mascara. Ugh. Not more Aphrodite kids! I like the Greek gods, so I called these sluts who only worry about their beauty and stuff, Aphrodite kids, as in the Greek goddess of love and beauty. I have nothing against the goddess herself, but still, those girls behave like on. I quickly walk to an empty seat. I was sitting next to Thalia, Thank gods! (Like I told you before, I like Greek GODS!) On my back was a boy wearing a hoody. He had the hood on, so I couldn't see his face, nor I wanted to. He was looking out the window, looking bored, and class hasn't even started yet. The bell rang and the jocks started walking in. Mrs. Kerr came in. she was a bony teacher with cereal colored hair and muddy blue eyes. She said, "There is a new student today. Annabeth Chase, could you come up please?" As I walked up to the front of the class room, the boy in the back glanced at me. He turned his gaze back to the window, but then, like he was jolted by electricity, he snapped his gaze back to me and stared. I could tell that he was surprised, terrified even. I could see that he had black hair out of the hood. I reached the front of the class. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." After that, Mrs. Kerr let me take my seat.

I closed my science book as the lunch bell rang. The jocks were laughing at something and the Aphrodite girls were giggling over one of the boys. I rolled my eyes and headed to the cafeteria. I got my plate and stood in line. I looked around, and spotted Thalia waving to me at the back table. I made my way toward her. There were about 10 people there. Thalia introduced me to each one of them. There was the hooded boy in Literature! I wonder why he was surprised to see me. Maybe he had seen me somewhere? But I haven't met anybody. I had moved yesterday! The only person I saw was…That boy at the beach! But he couldn't be! Could he? I growing cloud of suspicion was growing inside me. I looked one last time at the mysterious boy, and turned my attention back to Thalia. If my suspicion was right, this hooded boy would be the boy who saved me at the beach today. I hope he isn't I don't think I can live knowing that this boy knows what happened at the beach.

And I found out that he is Thalia's cousin. Well, my luck is running out. Cause I speculated that I would see this boy a lot, being my new best friend's cousin. So, there were 10 people there. There was a boy with close-cropped blond hair. He was wearing a purple shirt and a windbreaker. He had a little white scar on his lips. Thalia told me that he was Jason, his little brother. Next to him, holding his hand was a girl with choppy chocolate colored hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was wearing an Eagle's feather in her braid, and she had on a normal white shirt and jeans. She tried to play down her beauty, but she was still seriously beautiful. She was Piper McLean, daughter of Triston Mclean, yeah, the movie star. She didn't seem to boast about it. There was a big burly guy with a baby face. He looked like a wrestler teddy bear. He was Frank Zhang. His family currently lived in Canada. When I asked him about them, his faced drooped, so I dropped the subject. There was this girl with gold eyes like 14 Karat gold. She had brown hair and her skin was a little dark. She introduced herself as Hazel Levesque. Her mother was a jewelry smith in town. By her body language, I speculated that this Hazel girl like Frank, and Frank like this girl too. But they were not couples yet. They were cute together. I hope they will get together. There was a emo guy. He looked dark. He looked secretive and gloomy. He's name was Nico Di Angelo, and I felt kind of uncomfortable next to him. There was a red-headed girl with green eyes, like mist. She looked kind enough to me. I liked her that instant. Her name is Rachel Dare. Would it be a coincidence that her last name is like the Dare Corporation? There was a boy with curly brown hair with brown eyes, and a 'back to nature' t-shirt, so I figured that he was an environmentalist. He behaved like one too. He talked about the Amazon rain forest throughout lunch time. But he was friendly. He told me that he had a muscular disease in his legs. I saw that he used crutches, but he claimed that he didn't use those much. And there was Thalia's cousin, Percy Jackson. He looked at me, but I couldn't make out his features or even his face. The darn hood was covering it up, and his long hair was in the way. Well, America's a free country, so if this boy wants to make his identity a secret, who am I to stop him? BUT I am still curious about his appearance. This school year is going to be interesting.

**Hope you liked it! Review! I didn't know how to update a new chapter, but I finally found out how. I would try to update sooner. I wish everyone a jolly winter!**

**-the flower bed-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Well, hello everyone! As you know,(I hope) I am the flower bed and I am here to update my new story! (hopefully, the gang doesn't know I am here.)**

**Nico: Hey, everybody! She's here!**

**Everybody: K'! **

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SSSSSSSSS….SP….**

**Annabeth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SSSSS….SPI…..**

**Spider alert! I am afraid of spiders. Sorry for that there. Well, sorry I didn't update sooner. I had this trip of a test like 3 days in a row and I was on a writer's block. Plus, I am one the laziest person in the world. I hate math! Who made it anyway? X and Y are soooo out of my interest. They are very vicious. Do not anger them. And for a thing or two, here is a little mini festival. You guys, can guess my age! Here are the hints. My birthday past, and I am currently going to school. Anybody who gets the closest to my age is the king of PJO! LIE! Sorry. If anybody matches my age, they are either very lucky or very smart. Oh, and I was too lazy to make a poll, so people vote, vote! Should I make an entry of Percy's POV and other people POV or just go with only Annabeth POV? I was wondering this. Because this vote is going to start today, I shall just go with Annabeth POV today. I will appreciate your votes, thank you!**

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Today was quite a tiring day. The first day of school. I hated schools. I had a bad reputation with them. I didn't go to school until I was 12 because I ran away. But my father found me and dragged a screaming me back to his cursed house. Helen was waiting for me there. Nothing had gotten better between me and her. She disliked me and the feeling was neutral. I knew they were gone for 2 weeks. I heard them talking about 2 weeks in the Bahamas and Hawaii. I expected them to use almost all the money. I was glad they were away. I didn't want any parents that didn't even properly love me tell me to do this and that like they were my boss or something. My father maybe, but I will NOT appreciate if Helen ever does that. I am not the forgiving kind of girl. When Bobby kicked me in the shin just because I won't play with him, I yelled at him. Well, I was the one who got punished because was all 'innocent' and 'young' and 'just playful.' And I was 'not responsible' and 'meanie' and 'selfish' I learned a lesson. Never, ever anger Helen. She's a viper. I won't be surprised if she is an alien monster from Andromeda.

_After school, I had gone to Starbucks with Thalia. I drank Coffee. They helped my mind stay awake in the night, and I needed it then. I was a little bit drowsy and I wasn't feeling well. The suspicion that Thalia's cousin, Percy might have been that boy. But I hoped not. After lunch, I had met Nico's sister Bianca. She was nice. She was a year younger than me. __**(In my story, Nico and Bianca are twins.)**__ And apparently, there was this kid named Leo. He was totally ADHD, can't sit still in the class room. He made a helicopter out of paper clips which were powered by rubber bands during Ancient Greek class. Mr. Brunner didn't mind, but he gave Leo a warning. He was half of the origin of the noise in the classroom. No. More than that. He had missed lunch because he had to go to detention because he was too hyper during Algebra. All the kids from my lunch table were there. I guess they all liked Greek things. Well, I do. I want to go to Greece and see the Parthenon in person. I think I told you this, but my dream is to become a great architect. I want to build something that will last a thousand years, like a land mark. I had been creating blueprints since I was 9. They were fun. I always imagined them being built in this city, my home. _

_ It was fun having a friend. Thalia and I talked about things. I asked Thalia about school She told me that it was fine, and that Hill High school is really weird. She told me that they had sword fighting like once a week in PE. I guess that was a refreshment. She also told me that since it was near the sea, they sometimes went to the beach to swim or surf. They even go on fieldtrips there. I told her that I was looking forward to these kinds of weird activities. They sounded fun. I asked her about the others I saw on the lunch table. She told me that Jason, her little brother had once tried to eat a stapler when he was two. So, there was the little white scar on his upper lip. She didn't say much about her past and her parentage. I assumed that her relationship with her parents weren't that good. Well, my relationship with my parents is very bad. Especially Helen. My dream is to become an architect, but she dislikes it. Helen says 'Blueprints are just trash. Why do you want to be something like an architect?' I almost killed her for that. Blueprints are DUMB?! How dare she say that. I will make her pay. I will. And I DID make her pay. Because I like keeping secrets, I will not say what it is. Back to my story. _

_ While I was in the Coffee shop, Percy and his friends, who included his other cousin, Nico, came in. That Nico kid was scary. I mean, he was about an year younger than me, but he looked more darker than me. He was an emo. I think. I mean, Black hair, brown eyes so dark that it looked black, black shirt, black pants, black belt, black jeans, black converse and so on. The only part of his body that wasn't black was probably his skin. They were pale. Thalia waved them over. We moved to a bigger table and started talking. I had no time limit, so I decided to play today. I liked Piper. She was kind, but also convincing. If she said something, it sounded right. Almost everybody obeyed her orders. I surveyed my new friends. The big boy, Frank's appearance didn't match his body size. He looked like a Panda that took steroids and started working out in a health club. But he was kind enough. He didn't look mean. I mean, he had a baby face. Who could say no to a big pleading baby face, I say. The girl sitting next to him was Hazel. She was pretty. Dark skinned, golden eyes, and quite an athletic body. She had curly brown hair that was fairly long. She was kind too, but I recommend not angering her. I can read from their body language that they like each other, but they are still not a couple. I mean, Frank got Hazel her cup and even bought her coffee. His knees kept touching her knees, and Hazel didn't seem to mind. It looked like she like her knee touching Frank's knee. I wondered when they will get together and become a happy couple. I'm not into love and all those girly oozy stuff, but I still like beautiful love. The next to-be-couple was Jason and Piper. Jason had close cropped blond hair and electric blue eyes, just like his sister. He was quite tall, taller than me, to be exact. He was ordered. I guess he was a little strict about rules, a leader. He was a natural leader. If I compare him with his sister Thalia, I say that Thalia has more freedom. I learned that she plans to be an eternal maiden, so any boy who tries to hit on her will get the Grace treatment. I think I am glad that I am not a boy. I mean, I saw her evil look when she said 'Grace treatment' and I think it should be one of the 7 horrors of the world. If I go on to Piper, I do not have anything to change about my description about her before. _

_ Then there was this hyperactive Leo. I felt that I had to take his espresso away, or he'll like, explode. I mean, he's so full of energy even without drinking coffee. I think drinking coffee will just higher his energy level and lead to a terrible destruction of the universe. Yes, I do think I am exaggerating a little. Don't blame me. He was tinkering with some metal pieces, and you won't believe what he made with those little metal things. I mean, he made a moving dog once, but he took that apart and started making smart phone out of it, or I think it is a smart phone. He had a sense of humor, but that sense of humor was getting on my nerve. He was the kind of boy you just cannot stay angry at. _

_ And there was Percy. It was just my luck that I had to sit next to him. Well, all the seats were taken, so Percy sat down next to me. I could tell that he was really uncomfortable. Either he didn't like girls or he was the boy at the beach yesterday. I glanced sideways at him while sipping my coffee. I noticed he smelled like the sea. Salty and a little bit like a sea breeze. I kept looking at him, and kept thinking about all these things about him, but our eyes met. My grey eye and his eyes met. I mean, they made eye contact! I was so surprised, I quickly took my eyes off him, and I felt that he had the same reaction. My heart still thumped. I had saw his eyes. They were sea green. The suspicion was growing now. But surely, there are other people who have sea green eyes? And I think I saw weird things because you know, I was sort of tired. I hoped I had seen wrong. I really hoped. Ok, and then While I was getting up when I was about to go, I was foolish enough to lean forwards a teeny bit too much. My converse hit a chair leg, and being a fool, I tripped on it. And the worst part was that both my hands were preoccupied. One was stuck in my backpack, and the other was holding my empty cup of coffee. I prepared myself for the embarrassment and the pain to come, but it didn't. Instead, I felt a warm hand on my stomach. Do you know who caught me? DO YOU KNOW WHO CAUGHT ME?! Well, Percy did. Yes, PERCY caught me when I was falling. Ok, I admit it, I didn't dislike it, but still, I was embarrassed. When I got my balance, Percy quickly pulled his hands away and jammed it in his hoodie's pocket. I looked at him and took him seriously for the first time. He had an athletic build, was lean and I guess quite strong judging from his arm muscles I felt when he caught me. Black hair and maybe, sea green eyes. But there was one more person I wanted to see who had black hair. My childhood friend. I remember that he had black hair too. I looked away. "Thank you." I muttered under my breath. "You're welcome." He reply automatically. Leo says "Oh, was that awkward or what?" _

_Piper was all like "Leo, stop it and behave yourself."_

"_Beauty queen, you're not my ma, and…"_

"_Shut up, repair boy."_

"_Don't call me repair boy! I'm the supreme conductor of."_

_Everybody except me all said "the most awesome project related to inventing ever. Yeah we know."_

"_Woah. You guys creep me out. Do NOT do that every again." I say._

_Every body says "'K"_

_UGH! WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE!_

_Well, I learned some of their nicknames. From their conversation, I heard "Pine cone face" By Percy to Thalia, so I guess that's her nick name. "Kelp head" was vice versa. Piper was Beauty queen, Leo was repair boy, and Jason was sparky. That was all that I heard in today's conversation. And I heard that there's this other girl named Rachel. I didn't meet her, but I hope she is kind. They say she is crazy about art. I wonder what she is like. _

_Percy talked a lot. I though he was a silent kind of boy because he didn't talk much during lunch, but it turned out he's title is: SARCASM KING. Yes, he is very sarcastic. I mean, you can feel the sarcasm literally dripping from his words if he says a sentence. He was quite cheerful. He was a carefree person who didn't care what other people thought. Well, he did care about it, but he didn't like to be connected with it very much. I found out that he too, was a little bit clumsy. He fell out of his chair while he was laughing, but I guess he didn't mind falling out of chairs and stuff. He wasn't embarrassed. Tough kid. We talked about the teachers in Hill High school. Of course, the favorite was Mr. Brunner, the Latin, Greek and-all-those-subjects-teacher who also teaches archery, sword fighting and all those other weird activity. In turns out that Mr. D runs this school. He isn't really happy about looking after 'naughty children' so he leaves them all to Mr. Brunner, a.k.a Chiron, who is the vice principle. Everybody loves him. He is kind and generous. _

_Thalia said "If he can stand the Stoll's pranks, he is VERY kind and VERY generous."_

_Percy said "I agree, pine cone face. I haven't heard you say a right thing in ages!"_

_Thaila replied "Well, you little bunch of seaweed, your brain is just made up of coral, so you cannot even understand what I say!"_

"_I bet your head is harder than a pine cone. You don't even know what's right and wrong."_

"_Shut up, kelp head!"_

"_Back to you, oh Drama queen!"_

"_Seaweed breath!"_

"_Pine cone face!"_

"_Old nickname! Nahahahaha!  
"Whatever, Shut up!"_

"_Sea horse!"  
"Lightning fry!"_

"_C-_

"_YOU TWO JUST STOP IT! AREN'T YOU EVEN TIRED OF BICKERING?" Nico exclaimed. Everybody looked at the small boy. _

"_Woah, Nico, what's gotten into you?"_

"_Yeah, have you been taking steroids?"_

"_NO!" _

_After and hour of bickering and exchanging stories, we left the coffee shop, and we started to part. I guess this was a good start of a school year. As I walk out of the coffee shop, I look at the sky. The sun was sinking. If you're looking at me, mom, am I doing good today? I hope the answer is yes, mom. _

I had gone through all of this in my head. I was still lying in my bed in my room in the second floor in our house. I sigh and get undressed. Well, I guess my plan to play is over. Good night New York. Dream land, here I come.

**I wrote a longer chapter than last time! Yiphee! I hope you guys review.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW! PLUS TRY TO MATCH MY AGE!**

**Favorites and follows do make a writer happy!**

**Percy: When is my POV coming out?**

**Me: I'm doing a VOTE Kelp head. **

**Percy: So when Is my POV coming out?  
Me: Ugh! I told you! I'm asking these reviewers if I should write from your vision.  
Percy: Why ask them?**

**Annabeth: Percy, they read this stuff. They need to have a vote.**

**Percy: Well, then I vote for YES!**

**Annabeth: Well, I don't. I enjoy my point of view.**

**Percy: Shut up, Owl head.**

**Annabeth: Kelp head**

**Percy: Olive Breath**

**Annabeth: Coral brain**

**Me: *leaves***


	4. Chapter 4

**I started it the day after I updated chapter 3. I realized that there were like NO SPACE between the sentences. And I had wrote like, about 2700 words, and that is the longest one I have EVER written. I guess I don't like to write or type for a long time or type long. I received more Percy POV votes, so this one is going to start with a Percy POV. Thanks every one for voting. Dreamchaserlucky31 was the first to vote, and vote for Percy POV, if you guys are wondering. Yeah, I guess I should be starting with this Percy POV, but I think I like writing author's notes. Whatever. FINALLY! ALL THE TESTS ARE DONE! **

**Annabeth: You should STILL study.**

**Me: Whatever, wise girl.**

**Percy: HEY! That's what I call her.**

**Me: It's her nickname for heaven sake. **

**Percy: Still that's reserved for me!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**I mean, if you think I own PJO and HOO, you are mad because I'm like, FEMALE and Rick is like MALE?!  
PERCY POV.**

Life sucks. People say, "Be a little bit more cheerful! The world will look different!" But NO. I thought that my luck was turning up. I mean, I met a quite a pretty girl on the beach, but I didn't want to meet her AGAIN! Really, I wanted someone to love me by me. Not like the girls from my old school, who were all over me.

My appearance came from my father and the body came with the swimming. It's a package. And because I didn't appreciate girls drooling over me, I decided to keep my appearance hidden when I moved to the school my cousins were going to. It was Hill High school. I either wore a cap or a hoodie to school. I rarely looked up. So, yeah, no popular girl or girls chasing me. I know. There are geeks and nerds out there striving for attention (sorry if you are geeks or nerds.) and I'm like throwing away attention. So what? This is my life. I have complete control over it. I hope. Well, someday, I will. I didn't appreciate the attention if you ask me. They followed me around, or tried to ask me out. Thanks GODS there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare was there with me. She covered for me. The girls hated her because they thought we were going out.

Well, the truth was that I have thought of Rachel. She was funny and understanding. We also had quite a lot in common and she was comfortable to be around. Unlike other girls I have met. See, I had this crush on a girl once. She was my best friend, but she moved away about 10 years ago. I can't remember her face because it was such a long time ago, but deep down inside, I still like her. She was pretty. And she was my first crush.

So I'm going to talk about that night when I met that strange blonde on the beach. I had went outside because I needed some air. I understand Paul being all crazy about studying since he IS a teacher, and it's almost the finals. He was getting a little bit over board. Paul was my stepfather. Although he isn't my real father, he loves me the same and I can say this with real confidence, and I can even hang myself if this is proven wrong. Paul Blowfis is WAY better than that Gabe. I hate his guts. When I was young, my mother married Gabe for financial support, but it didn't work out. After about 30 seconds, I found out that this Gabe guy was a TOTAL jerk. Oh, stupid ADHD! I was talking about Paul!  
I walked to the beach. That's the place I like best. Although father had died on a cruise ship when it hit a rock in the Atlantic Ocean, I still liked the sea. It's basically my home. I feel safe here. Because I'm a swimmer, the water is my territory, my place. I was gazing out in to the ocean, when I saw a big wave coming along. I looked around, and there was a surf board right behind me. What the heck. I got the surfing board and started wading out in to the Ocean. I got there and when the wave crashed, I stood up.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I loved this feeling. The wind was hitting my hair and water sprayed on my face. I was wearing only a Jacket and I was bare underneath. But when I was surfing, I saw a blond glint. What? That can't be. I looked again. There was nothing. I was about to turn my head back, but then I saw a girl break the surface. She had blond hair. I could make out that, but then the wave pushed her down under again. I panicked. Somebody was drowning! And apparently, that somebody didn't know how to swim. I made my way toward her and scooped her up. As I scooped her up, her eyes closed and her head lolled to one side. She was out cold.

She was surprisingly light. I safely made it to the shore. I took in her appearance now. She had blond hair, like I said before, but it was wet and plastered to her back and face. She had a slim figure, and I could know because her gray shirt clung to her body. Not bad. Not bad at all. There was a sort of…chain around her neck. I fingered the chain in my jacket's pocket. She had a chain, just like me.

I laid her down, bridal style on the beach. I was worried she would die. I had saw this in a book that you should do mouth-to-mouth-resus…. Something. Anyway I remembered that I had to put my LIPS on her LIPS. Well, here goes nothing…

I leaned down and knelt next to the girl. I lowered my face, closed my eyes, and prepared for my first kiss. Well, not a first kiss. Just saving a girl.

**(I shall skip Percy's thoughts of kissing Annabeth because I'm not a romance fan. Sorry guys!)**

The connect was pleasant.

**(Lie!)**

I liked the feeling. But I felt her breathing. I knew she was awake. I pulled back quickly and put on my jacket which I was holding. I had taken in off, I don't know why. Just felt like it, I guess. I had put it on but I hadn't zipped it up. While I was getting to that particular step, I heard the girl sitting up. She said "Wha..Wha..What…Who?" I turned around. I looked at her the first time when she was conscious and NOT drowning. She had beautiful gray eyes. They were like storm clouds, calculating your every move. It was intimidating, but pretty too. Except that feature, she looked like a typical Californian girl. Blond hair, tan skin, and a lean body like I said. I didn't know who she was, and I didn't want to know. If she was conscious when I was doing that, my wish would be to never meet her again.

Well, not never.

Mmmmm… She WAS pretty.

I sighed and just told her to be careful, and I walked away. My face was burning, but I hoped she didn't notice it.

I hate schools. And that's where I met her again. I was in Mrs. Kerr's Literature class. (Pity the poor man who married Mrs. Kerr. Probably Mr. Kerr.). As usual, I was looking out the window. I didn't want to pay attention to class, I mean even if I pay attention to it, I couldn't even understand or even read the thing on the chalk board. It was all shish kebab and whatever. The ADHD will keep me from concentrating on class anyway. So, I was like daydreaming when the door opened and somebody came in. I gave her a sideway glance. Blond with gray eyes. Yeah, whatever.

WHAT! BLOND WITH GRAY EYES?! I snapped back at her and stared. I knew it was rude and that she knew that I was staring at her. So what? The hood was over my head so she couldn't see who I was or even recognize me. She walked up to the front, her silky blond hair brushing past her shoulders. It seemed so soft… so like heaven. It would be my wish to comb my hands through that beautiful mess…. PERCY! Get your brain back in you and stop going goggle eyed at the new girl. There are more than one blond and gray eyed girl, right?

She introduced her as Annabeth Chase. She had moved in yesterday. She was a natural good-kid. It was a quiz day and she got it all right! Even Mrs. Kerr seemed to like her. I found out that she's ADHD She was keep tapping her feet on the floor, but it didn't make a lot of sound. I knew that she could write Greek too, because she kept scribbling Greek characters on her notebook. I mean literally. She was apparently dyslexia 'cause she kept squinting at the black board. Maybe she had bad eyesight. Didn't seem like it. And people say I'm dumb. Huh. I mean, I can see all of these traits in a girl I saw the first time, (I hope) and people say that I'm slow, and not watchful. The irony.

Annabeth joined our table at lunch. My cousin, Thalia waved her over. She started to talk with the new kid like they were long lost friend. Talking of long lost friends, I felt a pang in the back of my heart. I wanted to see MY long lost friend, and she DOES exist for your information. My oh so kind and friendly cousin, (NOT!) introduced everybody to Annabeth. I looked at her and saw that her gray eyes were special. They were stormy gray, like storm clouds. Scary, but dreamy and beautiful, like ponds in the woods…. Ok. I seriously have a crush on this girl. Yeah, I admit it.

**JESSICA POV.**

People think that Percy is a loser. A nerd and all those. But I know better. He's handsome and kind. I saw it myself. I had been walking down to the town pool. When I got there, there were a lot of people. I went into the women's changing room and changed into my bikini. Now, to get a new boyfriend for the incredible beautiful me.

When I when out, I saw the gang in my school. Jason was seriously cute, but had Piper and wasn't really my style. There were all there, but there was a stranger next to them. Wait, Percy was missing. Instead of Percy, I guess, there was this REALLY hot guy. He was wearing trunks and had a towel over his shoulders. He had black hair that glistened in the noon sunlight, his sea green eyes were intimidating but like a black hole. I couldn't take my eyes of those beautify eyes. My eyes moved down to his body. He had abs and a SIX PACK! (so did Jason, but still….) he was well muscled but just enough, like a swimmer, and a little bit tanned. 'K I had my crush coming. Then, a theory formed in my head. Maybe that boy IS Percy. I didn't even know what his face looked like. It was always hidden by that nasty hoodie or cap.

The theory of that boy being Percy Jackson, one of the school's losers became more and more firm. I mean, he had the freaking same voice! Yeah, you will be thinking "STALKER" and all that, but I didn't really mean to hear their conversation, but I just happened to sit down right next to the group. And I heard "Percy" in the conversation and there wasn't the hooded and hidden Percy here. And if there was Percy in that crowd, that boy that should be my future boyfriend was the school loser. I stood up and went to the pool opposite the group and dived in.

Well, Percy Jackson is certainly not the person I thought he was.

**NICK NAME BATTLE!  
Percy vs. Annabeth**

**Wise girl**

**Seaweed brain**

**Owl head**

**Kelp head**

**Mice breath**

**Coral brain**

**Olive crazy**

**Marin geek**

**Nerd**

**WHAT! YOU WANT TO DIE?! JERK!  
*AHHHHHHHH***

**I just liked making Percabeth nicknames!**

**I love everyone who review my very bad story. People love my story! This is TRULY a miracle!**


End file.
